


Bathroom Break

by Kiwi_Senpai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, Boys In Love, M/M, Yaoi, lolitmightbecringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: Just some public fun.





	Bathroom Break

Jace pulled him into the bathroom and he couldn’t do anything but follow Jace in. Max didn’t know why but he could never refuse him. There was always something alluring about Jace that he could never understand. Sometimes he wondered if he would even do the things he done for Jace, for anyone else. All Jace had to do was say it and he would listen. Almost like master and servant.

Before Max knew it, his back was pinned against the stall by Jace’s firm arm. He winced when he felt the cold, tile wall through his shirt.His eyes stared into Jace’s and seen nothing but fire in eyes. Jace wasn’t going to hold back anymore. Jace pulled down his pants and lifted Max up against the wall.

“I’m going in,” Jace says to him after pulling out his fully erect cock from his jeans. Within a few moments Jace was already inside Max. Jace covered his mouth so his moans couldn’t be heard. He started to thrust into him at a slow pace so he could get used to him being inside. No matter how many times you do it, it’s going to hurt.

“If you keep it up someone will walk in and hear you, but you would like that wouldn’t you?” Jace asked whispering into his ear as he continued to pound into him. Max tried to hold his moans in but it felt too good. The way Jace handled him only turned him on more. It was too perfect. 

His legs were wrapped around Jace’s waist and his arms around Jace’s neck. He threw his head back and let a moan slip out. Another one came out but only louder. Second later the door creeks open and Max’s face flushes red. Jace smirked as if he had been waiting for this moment.

Jace stopped thrusting when seeing a little hint of fear on Max’s face. He wasn’t really going to stop, but wanted him to see the shock when he started again. Jace started to slowly move in and out of him.Jace felt the warmth all around his length increase. His hole was sloppy and wet, making it more simulating for them both.

“Jace, don’t,” he whispered into Jace’s ear. “If you keep this up I will cum.” He says hoping Jace would listen to him for once. He’s never had sex in a public bathroom, or with people around. For some reason he was awfully aroused at this. Just the thought of someone finding out someone was having sex, only a few feet away from him was too much to bare. 

Jace didn’t stop, but sped up. He didn’t go to fast to where you could hear the skin to skin contact, but just enough for it to lead Max over. Jace placed his hand on his dick and started to stoke him. It was so hard, yet still soft. Jace could feel his cock leap when his hand made contact with it. Jace knew he was probably taking it a little to far, but wasn’t worried at all. It wasn’t his moans that would be heard by others. Jace felt somewhat superior and to his surprise he liked the feeling.

Small moans started to slip out of hiss mouth and Jace was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. The man needed to hurry and leave the bathroom, so he could finish this how he wanted it to. Max screaming out his name while he creamed inside was something he always enjoyed. Soon enough you could hear the man start to wash his hands and grab paper towels. Jace started to thrust more along with stroking faster. The same creak was heard when the man entered as he left out the bathroom.

“Cum for me baby.” Jace whispered in a stern voice to him. These words set him off and he began to cum while his lover rubbed his now sticky member. He panted lightly after his heavenly orgasm and caught his breath. Jace had already started to ram into him. Flesh slapping together and slushing bounced off the walls; moans and grunts filled the air. Jace thrusted into him one last time and filled him up with his seed.

“Ahh, Jace.~” He shouted as he was filled with Jace’s sperm. The hot, thick liquid shot up inside his ass and made he feel full. The way it felt against his walls was indescribable. He couldn’t think of nothing but his lover now.  Even though this was super embarrassing and he didn’t know why it turned him on so much. 

Jace wiped himself up and put his not so mini Jace back inside his jeans. Max cleaned himself up as much as possible, with a little of Jace’s help, and they were soon out the stall. Jace held the door open as Max was following him out. Max pecks Jace’s lips on the way out. With a smile on his face Max says “I love you,” as he walked passed.


End file.
